Teach you a lesson
by H'te Rarpee
Summary: Weiss gets drunk and decides to "teach Ruby a lesson." Rated M, but does not have a lemon. This is a Yuri fic, and it is rated M because it gets descriptive. I'll be frank, this is not going to be as good as chapters of massages, so constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated. Thanks!


**Authors Note: This will be the second warning, if you missed it in the summary this is a yuri fanfiction. It is rated M because there is no in-between for rated T and rated M. There is not a lemon in this chapter, right now I have no plans to write lemons.****This is based off of Teach you a Lesson by xxAurelia on deviantart, so drop by and see my inspiration.**** I apologize in advance as this chapter is probably not as good as chapters from massages, so please bear with any grammatical errors and/or bad writing in general. Thanks and please give some constructive criticism if you write a review.**

* * *

Teach you a lesson

* * *

Team RWBY had successfully completed their first high ranked mission, a complete Grimm hideout extermination. The mission passed without a hitch, all four members of the team had worked in unison to complete the task they had been given and the Grimm colony was wiped out swiftly and efficiently. Most mission payments went to budgets and funding for beacon, but a portion was given to the team who completed it as compensation for their hard work. As such, team RWBY found themselves suddenly with plenty of Lien to spend.

Several suggestions were made before Yang gave out the idea for a celebratory party. After some thought the other three members agreed to it.

Yang and Blake had been dating for some time, but Ruby and Weiss still remained single. Or as Yang put it, they remained "blind to each other's feelings."

This was, to an extent, true.

Ruby had realized at some point that Weiss was steadily acting kinder to her, less shouting and more encouraging. Sure Weiss would still be snarky and rude, but that was just what made Weiss, well, Weiss. Ruby did not attribute this to any form of attraction from Weiss to herself, she simply thought that Weiss had started to open up to her.

Weiss on the other hand didn't know what to think of her younger teammate. Ruby was strong, naive and incredibly cute. of course she was also infuriating but Weiss slowly began to realize that it didn't bother her as much as it used to. Ruby didn't have many friends aside from her own team and team JNPR, so it was often that Ruby confided her anxiety's to either Yang, Blake or Weiss. Recently though, Ruby had been coming to Weiss more often than to Yang or Blake if she had trouble. In the same manner as Ruby, Weiss did not attribute this to Ruby having a crush on her. As intelligent as she was, Weiss was just as blind as Ruby when it came to emotions.

Now, back to the party.

Since Yang made the suggestion, she volunteered to go purchase supplies in town. Blake would have tagged along if she wasn't snagged by team JNPR to help Ren instruct his team in stealth techniques. Jaune and Pyrrha were catching on quickly, however Nora simply wasn't the type to sneak around. Blake figured she and Ren could get her to learn, but it certainly would not be easy.

* * *

Yang was buying drinks, food, a movie, all of the basic things you would need for a good party when she saw a bottle of Rum sitting on the shelf of the store she was in. She, on a whim, decided to nab it with the rest of the stuff she was getting. "Technically" she wasn't the proper age to purchase alcohol, but opening up her shirt just a bit more helped to "convince" the man at the cash register.

Yang didn't have qualms about using her body to get what she wanted, to a certain extent. The line she would never cross would be prostitution, which was just too sickening to think about. But little things like flirting with a store clerk to get something she wouldn't be allowed to normally? They were fine, as long as whoever she was flirting with didn't try anything, then Ember Celica would come out.

Little did she know that the one little bottle of rum would change so much.

* * *

Games were played, movies were watched, food was eaten and drinks were drunk. Team RWBY had been allowed to rent out the entirety of the dorm living room for their party, which included couches, arm chairs and a TV. Things were winding down when Yang decided to make her move. She announced she would be grabbing some more drinks for her team, and while she was filling some cups she carefully added some rum to hers, Blake's and Weiss's. While she did buy the alcohol, Yang would never give any to Ruby. Not because of her age, but because of the fact that Ruby on a sugar high was bad enough. 'None of us would be able to cope with a drunken Ruby' she thought, shuddering at the horror such a situation would bring.

It turned out that Blake was actually quite a lightweight when it came to alcohol, she quickly became tipsy and her speech began to slur. Then, suddenly, she collapsed onto Yang's lap and _meowed_. While this was not very surprising (She knew she had seen that damn bow twitch before) it was very, very adorable.

She blushed lightly before lifting Blake up with one of her arms around her shoulder and carried her away, announcing to Ruby that her girlfriend was tired. She encouraged Ruby too watch the rest of the movie with Weiss (Stressing the "with Weiss" part.) as Yang took Blake to bed.

* * *

Ruby was feeling uneasy.

The party had been fun, but suddenly Blake had to be carried off and now Weiss was acting strange. She was giggling at stupid jokes made in the movie that she would normally roll her eyes at, and she was getting a little closer to Ruby than she ever would have before. Not that Ruby minded though. Weiss was leaning on her and laughing loudly at something going on in the movie, but Ruby was having a hard time focusing.

Mainly because at some point while Ruby was in the bathroom Weiss had changed into a see through nightgown.

She was making no attempt to cover her breasts, and was currently pressing them against Ruby's arm while she laughed, causing a very, very distracting jiggle. Ruby was constantly mentally slapping herself and ordering herself to sit straight up and watch the movie. If she waited long enough maybe Weiss would get tired and stop.

Thankfully, that happened.

When Weiss had eventually slumped over and mumbled about being tired Ruby quickly stood up and helped Weiss to do the same. She let Weiss lean on her as she stumbled into their room, which was thankfully close to the living room seeing as Weiss adamantly refused to put her uniform back on.

She walked in to their dorm room and flicked on the lights, noting somewhere in the back of her mind the distinct lack of Yang and Blake. Ruby was just closing the door when she heard a giggle behind her. She turned and saw Weiss flicking through a dust magazine, giggling and scoffing at some of the prices and dumb exclamations of how good their second rate dust was. All signs of Weiss having been tired were gone, as if the dust had woken her up.

Stupid dust

"What was that?"

All giggling and giddiness was gone from Weiss. Her gaze narrowed as she sobered up instantly.

Ruby straightened on instinct. Weiss had a very commanding voice and projected an air of superiority. When Ruby started to train with Weiss it had become an ingrained reaction to stand tall and at attention whenever she spoke with that voice.

Speaking of, well, speaking.

Oh god! Had she said that out loud?

"Did you just insult dust?"

Ruby had forgotten just how angry Weiss could get if you insulted dust or its usefulness around her. it was one of the main weapons she fought with, and as such she would defend it vehemently.

Ruby suddenly cringed as her arms snapped behind her back and her legs became weak. She heard the familiar hum of a dust sigil (my name for the dust circles Weiss uses) coming from behind her. Had Weiss bound her!? What the hell!

She fell to the ground, wincing at the uncomfortable landing. Weiss loomed over her and Ruby mentally prepared herself for the harsh scolding that would soon follow.

It didn't happen.

She cautiously peaked out from under her eyelids, only to see Weiss staring at her with a strange expression.

Was that… longing? For what?

"Yeah…" she muttered. "I'll have to teach you a lesson now."

She grinned down at the quivering girl. Ruby was terrified now. A lesson!? It would probably involve shouting.

To her surprise, it didn't.

Instead, a weight suddenly dropped down at her waist, and she looked up only to get a perfect view of Weiss breasts, with steadily hardening pink nipples showing through the translucent material. Ruby blushed furiously and attempted to move away only to realize that she was still bound and could do nothing.

Weiss's hand slowly caressed her cheek and tilted her head up farther, until she was looking up on Weiss's beautiful face, with her perfect jawbones and flawless eyes. She briefly wondered why she could see her own face in perfect detail in Weiss's eyes when she realized that Weiss had been steadily moving her face closer to her own.

Before Ruby could say or do anything, Weiss's lips met hers in a searing kiss. Ruby's brain seemed to shut down as Weiss's tongue forced its way into her unprepared mouth, causing her to moan and her entire body to go limp. The two fit together like puzzle pieces and Weiss could only think, behind the drunken haze, of just how wonderful this felt.

It was better than any praise she had ever received, the few kind words her parents had ever given her. It was an even better feeling than when her father had given her a genuine hug for the first time.

Yes, this was better than all of those things combined.

She would even go as far as too say that this was what she had always wanted. What she always dreamed of. What she trained endlessly for in every waking moment of her life.

This was perfection.


End file.
